


Spring Wedding

by Mareepysheepy



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Sexual References, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareepysheepy/pseuds/Mareepysheepy
Summary: It seems that a key part of being Bebe's gay best friend includes being dragged around shops to help her to prepare for her wedding.Driven on by the promise of coffee, Tweek can't wait to get the next stop over with so he can catch a break. Luckily for him though, the next stop also involves the world's most unfriendly, and possibly cutest florist.





	Spring Wedding

Tweek glanced subtly at his phone wishing, not for the first time, that he weren’t so polite. He lamented briefly over his strained relationship with his parents before quickly dismissing it. Sure he could’ve feigned a medical emergency without Bebe calling his bullshit, but it wasn’t worth the cost of actually spending time with his mom and dad.

In his defence, he’d been tricked into this entire situation. When Bebe had called four hours earlier she’d opened with asking if Tweek was busy and if he wanted to hang out. Of course he’d said no, and that he’d love to, warmed by the idea of spending the day with her. But that had been when the sly bitch had laughed with delight and thanked him for coming wedding shopping with her and that she’d be at his door in twenty minutes.

Four hours later, Tweek was bored shitless. He might be Bebe’s gay best friend but that didn’t mean he wanted to be part of the wedding planning. He was not and had never been the campy queen type and she knew it. Frankly by this point he was bored of all this heterosexual bullshit and just wanted to be at home in his underwear jacking it to porn, or watching old Myth Busters clips on YouTube.

“Oh, here we are!” Bebe sang out, interrupting Tweek’s quiet sulk.

Glancing up from his shoes, Tweek took the place in with a quick flick of his eyes. “Uh, are you sure?” He asked, dubious.

“I’m sure,” Bebe nodded, although she quickly glanced at her phone to double-check. “The Yelp reviews said that it doesn’t _look_ any good from the outside but the guy knows his stuff.”

“Right,” Tweek said, catching the i and drawing it out, still not convinced.

“Come on,” Bebe groaned. “Look, if it sucks we’ll go somewhere else, okay? It’s just the Yelp reviews are really good.”

“Uhuh,” Tweek nodded, interest already gone. The shop looked boring. Just like wedding shopping was boring and wedding flowers were boring.

“I’ll get you a coffee after this for being such a good boy,” Bebe said in a lullaby voice coupled  with a smug grin.

Tweek scowled back at her, indignant at being patronised when _he_ was the one doing _her_ a favour. But then his mouth salivated at the mere thought of coffee and he promptly shut it and nodded quickly instead like a sad junkie.

Victory carried Bebe’s gait as she strode into the shop, Tweek following close behind her with his cheeks puffed out. The bell chimed in a kitschy, little _ding_ before the sound faded into the silent stillness of the shop. Despite the creepy quiet though, Tweek and Bebe jolted to a halt in perfect unison, eyes wide as they took in the view.

Flowers littered the room creating a curtain of colour all around them. The fresh smell  underpinned by faint perfume hung in the air, pleasant if just shy of being cloying. Stems and leaves reached out into the aisles, brushing passers-by like soft kisses. For a moment the colour and scent and touch was an almost overwhelming assault on Tweek’s senses. It was like he stepped off the street and slipped between the cracks, falling into a fantastical jungle world nestled beneath the fabric of reality. He wanted to throw his clothes off and run free and naked in the freshness. Wanted to be tickled by forest pixies and meet jungle creatures who snatch him away and raise him in this distant world.

He was brought back down to earth by Bebe clapping her hands and emitting an excited squeal. It made Tweek wince, but it at least served as a much-needed wake-up call from his flower-drunk haze. For the first time since entering the shop, Tweek’s sharper focus brought his attention to the man standing at the counter, looking much like a solitary explorer lost in a forest of his own creation.

Despite somehow missing him for the first few seconds of entering the store, Tweek’s attention was very quickly fixed on him. He honestly had no idea how he’d missed him, actually.

The man amidst the flowers was pretty nice to look at. Not Hollywood handsome but definitely not unattractive. A little scrawny for Tweek’s usual tastes, but if he stood up straight he’d have some good height on him and Tweek liked that in a guy.

He was dark too. As a blond, Tweek valued how divine a dark guy can be, essentially because they tended to be everything Tweek was not. They had soft, dark arm hair where Tweek’s was blond fuzz. They tended to have darker, more kissable lips and darker, more kissable cocks. And honestly, something about a tantalising, stark happy trail leading its way to a delectable prize really, _really_ got Tweek’s motor running.

Despite how many boxes he ticked, this dark and exotic flower guy still somehow dressed like a teenager. It appeared to be unironic: a tight Pink Floyd t-shirt, and scruffy jeans that looked old-ripped rather than fashionably ripped. The look was rounded off by short, neat hair and a resting bitch face that probably scared off most potential customers. The overall effect wasn’t exactly a one-hundred percent match on Tweek’s usual type, but it really worked on this guy, somehow.

Despite being pretty to look at though, flower guy hardly came across as the consummate professional with his surly expression and his lazy teenager aesthetic. He even slouched in a way that reminded Tweek of a petulant kid.

Then again though, Tweek often rocked the got dressed in a hurry in the dark vibe and he was a business owner, so who was he to judge?

“Um, hello?” Bebe said softly, interrupting Tweek’s thoughts and drawing them back to her. He watched her closely, noting how she tilted her head and smiled in the way that she and Tweek both knew could break a man’s heart.

At her voice flower guy looked up from whatever his hands were busy with on the counter. He cocked an eyebrow, answering Bebe wordlessly.

Tweek felt his own eyebrows rise in response. _Interesting_.

“Ah, hi,” Bebe said again, a little taken aback. Tweek almost laughed. He adored the woman, but it was always entertaining when a man didn’t respond to her wily charms. Entertaining and definitely more promising for _him._

“I heard you the first time,” flower guy said in a pleasantly deep and nasal voice. Tweek quite liked it, even if the guy _was_ creating the strong impression that he was an ass.

“Oh,” Bebe said, turning to shoot Tweek a slight grimace. Tweek shook his head and mouthed ‘ _Yelp review_ ’ at her, grinning when she rolled her eyes.

Flower guy didn’t even bother to hide his heavy sigh. “What do you need?” He asked, folding his arms impatiently.

“I’m looking to get some flowers arranged for my wedding,” Bebe answered, snapping straight back into her lovely smile, although Tweek noticed that she reigned the heavy eyes in a little more.

“Alright,” flower guy nodded.

“Do you have a portfolio or something that I could look at?” Bebe asked, moving to lean against the counter, although her eyes danced around the room, pausing on the cascades of whispy white blossoms overhead.

“Sure,” flower guy replied. Without further word he turned around and made his way into the back room.

As soon as he was out of sight, Tweek turned to Bebe wearing an expression that sat somewhere between concern and amusement.

“What the fuck?” He hissed, barely above a whisper.

Bebe shrugged, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She was clearly trying to look nonplussed, but it was obvious to Tweek that she was a little concerned.

“I already told you, the Yelp reviews for this place are  _really_ good. All the reviews say that the owner is kind of frosty, but his arrangements are _amazing._ ”

“Guess it takes all sorts?” Tweek shrugged, glancing back at the back room door. _A little frosty_ was an understatement, but for now he was willing to trust the Yelp reviews. Besides, if this guy wasn’t the one for the job Tweek had a well-deserved Harbucks waiting for him.

Bebe made to respond, but held her tongue just in time as flower guy strolled back in from the back room. Flawlessly, her entire demeanour shifted. The smile came back out, easy as sunshine bursting out from clouds.

“Take this,” flower guy grunted, passing her a heavy binder.

“Thank you,” Bebe said with a dainty nod.

Flower guy watched her struggle with the binder for a moment before sighing softly. He ducked down behind the counter and pulled up a battered, old wooden stool.

“Here,” he said flatly, moving around the counter to set it down next to Bebe.

“Thanks. It’s pretty heavy,” Bebe said, although this time Tweek noticed that the flirty tone has dropped from her voice. Her focus was lost from the room around her. It was fixed on the binder instead, her attention captured as she flicked through the pages of photographs slowly.

Tweek watched her for a few moments before boredom tore his eyes away. He entertained himself briefly by following the elegant curve of some bell-shaped flowers before moving on to fat, lush leaves. He couldn’t deny that they were all very pretty, but flowers really weren’t his thing and the guys he’d previously dated probably wouldn’t have welcomed a bouquet of flowers as a gift.

Done with flowers, his eyes wandered over to flower guy without much thought, urged on by mild interest.

Flower guy was staring right back at him.

Tweek blinked, surprised by the sudden eye contact. Flower guy’s eyes darted away in response.

Before things grew too awkward, Bebe’s voice broke through the silence.

“Wow,” she said, grinning widely. “Your arrangements are incredible.”

“Thanks,” flower guy said simply, his attention back on Bebe.

“So I was wondering if you could do me some samples? Or come up with some test concepts?” Bebe said. “And maybe get an idea of costs.”

“Okay,” flower guy nodded, folding his arms.

Bebe waited in silence for flower guy to carry on, but instead he continued to stand there, arms folded. After several awkward moments passed by, Bebe shifted on the stool, seeming to realise that flower guy was waiting for her to lead the conversation.

“Oh, okay. So um, I was thinking about maybe pinks and whites for the theme-”

“What colour is your dress?” Flower guy broke in.

“My dress?” Bebe said, thrown by the interruption. “Well I’ve not decided which dress yet but, white?”

“ _White?”_ Flower guy repeated, slowly like he was digesting the word. “That’s it? _White?_ ”

“Well I’ve not really been dress shopping yet-”

“So you’re just guessing at the colour and style?” Flower guy said. It was clear from his tone exactly what he thought of that. He sighed slowly, shaking his head. “Okay, we’ll have to work with that, I guess.”

“Is that… is that a problem?” Bebe asked. The way that she spoke gave Tweek pause. He hadn’t heard Bebe sound that unconfident in a while.

“You into dresses or something, man?” Tweek broke in, feeling defensive of his best friend (and also a little curious. He wasn’t into dresses himself, but he was always up for trying anything once). But frosty or no, _cute_ or no, he wasn’t about to let some guy rain on Bebe’s parade.

At Tweek’s outburst, flower guy shifted his focus to him instead. Their eyes locked. For a moment Tweek forgot to be mad and swooned over the fact that this guy’s eyes were blue. Barely in time, he managed to salvage a scowl and to his surprise the guy backed down, darting his eyes away.

“I’m not into dresses,” flower guy said matter of factly, although Tweek swore he looked a little flustered. “But if you’re after the perfect arrangements it’s good to design everything around the dress. Ivory is not the same as champagne, which isn’t the same as natural white. That’s if you’re even _going_ for white.”

The guy paused. Bebe and Tweek both looked at each other in surprise, an ‘oh’ of realisation passing between them. For a moment, Tweek felt guilty for doubting the guy. He clearly knew his trade, even if he wasn’t particularly gentle about it.

“Okay, do you at least have any ideas to go on?” Flower guy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I do!” Bebe cried triumphantly, bending down on the stool to dig into her handbag for her phone. She surfaced a moment later, fingers dancing over the screen and turning the phone over to the flower guy. “I was thinking of that style, no veil.”

“Lace detail?” Flower guy asked, all business as he studied the phone closely, spreading and pinching his fingers on the screen.

“Yeah, I think so,” Bebe nodded. “Not too much. Just enough to be classy.”

“I assume with your colouring you’ll go natural white,” flower guy commented. He sounded distant. Thoughtful. His iciness melted away into spring water. “Okay. You said you wanted pinks?”

“I think so. Or maybe reds?” Bebe mused, tapping her foot in thought.

Flower guy looked up from Bebe’s phone, passing it back to her. “When is the wedding?”

“March fifteenth next year,” Bebe practically gushed, brimming with excitement. No matter how many times Tweek heard her say it, he still felt a rush of happiness for her. He really wasn’t bought into the whole shackling people together to transfer ownership of a woman, but whatever. It made Bebe happy and that was the important thing.

“Spring then,” flower guy said. “Pastels. Pink, not red.” His attitude was a stark contrast to Bebe’s, unsmiling where she was beaming, slouching where she looked like she was sitting on top of the world. Still, he acted like the word _spring_ was the single most enlightening word that had been uttered since they’d walked in. Tweek could only guess at the significance and fantasised about spring bunnies instead.

“Could you make a bouquet out of baby rabbits?” Tweek broke in, riding high on the thought.

Flower guy stilled, cocking an eyebrow at Tweek. “Alive, or dead?”

“Alive, _obviously_ ,” Tweek scoffed. “No one wants to see a bunch of dead rabbits at a wedding.”

“I assume not,” flower guy replied. “To answer your question, no. Although there _is_ a flower named Antirrhinum majus which some know as the ‘ _bunny rabbit flower'_. Which by the way, is a no,” he added, shooting Bebe a look.

Bebe puffed up even more, if that was possible. “Well I was thinking of lilies! They’re my fav-”

“ _Lilies?”_ Flower guy scoffed, breaking the odd, little sense of camaraderie that had fallen upon them like a deceptive ruse. “Next you’ll be saying you want gladiolus.”

Tweek had no idea if that was a good or bad thing. He guessed from the disbelief in flower guy’s voice and the way that Bebe’s smile dropped that it was a bad thing.

“What’s so wrong with lilies?” Tweek asked, pulling a face as he looked between them. “I think they look nice.”

Flower guy glanced up at Tweek. He scoffed again, softer this time. He scowled cutely and tossed his head like a grumpy kid who’d been told off by his mom.

“Lilies represent death,” he explained with an edge of haughtiness in his voice. “They’re funeral flowers.”

“But, like, can’t the bride just have what she wants?” Tweek asked. It was a little beneath him to play the dumb card, but he didn’t want to see the wind knocked out of Bebe’s sails. Plus the flower guy wore flustered well, so Tweek counted it as a double victory.

“I- well sure if they want any old crap. Your friend is welcome to shop around and get ideas,” the guy said, flicking his hand up. “But I take pride in my work. I’ll make you something that fits and means something.”

Tweek’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. He shot a look at Bebe, who returned it in equal measure. Despite the Yelp reviews that Bebe mentioned many, _many_ times, this was the first time that Tweek actually found himself believing them. Plus, honestly, the confidence was kind of hot too.

“Okay,” Bebe agreed. She sounded a little like she was making a great, but necessary sacrifice. “No lilies. What do you recommend instead?”

Flower guy nodded, looking a lot happier than he did before. Which wasn’t saying much, but definitely was noticeable. “Roses. Classic. Anemones, ranunculus. Perhaps daffodils for spring.”

Bebe leant in closer, all rapt attention. It was around that point Tweek tuned them out. It was great to see Bebe all fired up, sure, but Tweek honestly, truly didn’t care what the wedding ended up looking like. So long as Bebe was happy and Tweek got drunk, everything would be fine. Things like colours and themes and bridesmaid dresses and music were only interesting once the decision had been made and he could visualise it.

With nothing better to do, Tweek checked his phone. Out of interest, he pulled up Yelp and searched for this place, secretly hoping to find out some information about cute and grumpy Mr. Flower Guy.

It wasn’t entirely a surprise when, minutes later, he still hadn’t managed to glean much about him, but he had to admit that the photos that accompanied the reviews _did_ tell a pretty impressive picture. They backed up what the reviews stated and what Tweek had experienced: this guy might not have the friendliest customer service, but he sure did know his flowers. Furthermore (and perhaps more importantly) he got them to the right place at the right time, exactly as agreed.

Satisfied that the guy wasn’t about to screw Bebe over, Tweek shoved his hands back into his pockets and kicked aimlessly at the ground. His desire to be entertained swelled as the conversation about flowers dragged on, but he refused to look like a kid by putting his grubby hands all over everything in touching distance. He was supposed to be an adult. Best friend to the bride. Plus he didn’t want to look like a prick in front of such a cute guy.

On that thought, Tweek’s gaze drifted over towards the flower guy once again. He only had a chance to observe him for a moment before the guy glanced up at him from where he was haunched over the counter. It wouldn’t have been weird, except the guy jerked his eyes away with an almost guilty expression.

Tweek felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. A moment later, a smile tugged at his lips, threatening to pull them into a grin. No guy looked away like that if he hadn’t been sneaking glances over. Tweek may of course have been mistaken, but at the very least he was convinced that this guy would be more interested in a nice dick than he was Bebe’s voluptuous tits.

Tweek kept his gaze on the guy a little longer. He glanced up once more, catching Tweek’s eyes and looking back down again. It left Tweek feeling thoroughly amused, but out of pity he turned away to let the guy do his job. This was about Bebe, after all. He could occupy himself with taking cool flower pictures and putting them on his Instagram. Once they were done, maybe he could show the guy or something. Maybe he’d ask to follow Tweek. Maybe he wouldn’t. At the very least the guy had provided Tweek some entertainment on this endless shopping trip.

So Tweek slipped his phone out and did just that, snapping pictures of the biggest and brightest flowers he could find. He entertained the notion that he was a great artist as he messed with filters, but he honestly only had about twenty followers so he’d long since guessed that he wasn’t changing the world with his insight. He wished he knew flower guy better. He’d ask to weave flowers into his hair and snap that. Better still, he’d get a nude shot: set some delicate, white flowers against the guy’s lightly bronzed skin. His urban jungle explorer. Yes! He liked that. It was _deep_.

A sudden lull in the conversation caught his attention, the absence of low murmurs in the background drawing his focus back to himself. He realised that he’d been grinning at some sort of drunk-looking frond. He glanced over at Bebe and flower guy and was relieved that neither of them had noticed Tweek acting slightly crazy.

“Oh! I’m so sorry I need to take this,” Bebe said, standing abruptly, the stool groaning in protest as it dragged across the wooden floor. “It’s one of the venues. Do you mind?”

Flower guy shrugged. “Sure,” he said, unconcerned.

“Thanks!” Bebe smiled, already raising her phone to her ear. “Hello?” She answered, moving quickly toward the entrance. Before she slipped out though, she shot Tweek a meaningful look.

The bell dinged once again on her exit. In the wake of her flurry of activity the room fell into silence.

Suddenly feeling awkward, Tweek tapped his foot on the floor. The silence swelled and grew uncomfortable. The air was pregnant with something painfully obvious, but potentially embarrassing.

After a few awkward moments ticked by, Tweek broke. He cleared his throat, trying in vain to not look uncomfortable.

“Hey,” he said, lifting his hand in a lame, little wave. His fingers trembled in a suppressed twitch which made him look like he was clawing at the air. Awesome.

“Hey,” flower guy replied, openly staring right back. His expression remained guarded though, reminding Tweek suddenly of a porcupine.

When conversation didn’t blossom, Tweek clapped his hands slowly together. Licking his lips, he tried again.

“So-”

“Such heterosexual bullshit,” flower guy interrupted.

Tweek’s eyes widened with shock as the words sunk in. A moment later he found himself laughing. “Right?”

“It’s all I get,” flower guy complained, sounding adorably whiny. “Guys who want to apologise for _something_ , weddings and anniversaries. It’s lame.”

“Yeah,” Tweek agreed. “Why do straight guys _do_ that?”

“Because women are a pain in the ass, and they are masochists,” flower guy snorted.

Tweek wasn’t sure if he was joking, but he laughed anyway. The grin remained on his face, even after his chuckles had subsided.

“So you really don’t like doing weddings and stuff?” Tweek asked, moving closer to the counter. After a brief hesitation, he sat his ass down on Bebe’s vacated stool.

Flower guy leant in a bit closer over the counter, resting on folded arms. “I don’t mind the challenge and I like doing a perfect job, but sometimes all of the anecdotes and gushy stuff makes me want to hurl. No offence to your friend,” he added. “She’s mostly just business. I like that.”

“I’ll let her know she met your standards, man,” Tweek said dryly, although he was very much in agreement. “Still... straight people, huh?”

For the first time, flower guy cracked a smile. His teeth were a little uneven and his lips didn’t look too plush, but smiles _definitely_ suited him. He hummed in response and dropped his eyes, smoothing his hand over the binder.

Buoyed by the budding conversion and smile both, Tweek pushed on. “So if you don’t like weddings and anniversaries, what _do_ you like doing?”

Flower guy looked back up at him. He took on a thoughtful expression, lip poking out slightly. “Funerals,” he answered.

Unable to help himself, Tweek snorted with laughter. “ _Funerals?_ That’s so goth, man.”

“It’s not _goth_ ,” flower guy scowled, although he didn’t sound _too_ offended. “People just don’t bullshit as much and what they want is tasteful and understated. Besides, I’d rather my flowers be used to celebrate a life over being some side piece in a fucking circus.”

Tweek snorted again. This guy really _was_ prickly. Tweek kind of liked it though.

“I used to work for the circus,” Tweek said. “I was a knife thrower.”

Flower guy’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

Tweek laughed noisily in response. “Nah, I’m just fucking with you. I couldn’t join the circus. I’m scared of elephants, man. Have you seen their _noses_? That shit is prehensile. Reminds me of dolphin dicks.”

“Dolphin dicks?” Flower guy repeated, looking lost.

“Yeah. Google it. Or you know, don’t if you want to be able to sleep at night. Or maybe do if it’s the kind of thing you’re into.”

Flower guy stared at him for a moment. “I’ll take your advice?” He said, clearly unsure of what else to say. Tweek took pity on him then, reigning full force Tweek back in a bit. It had probably blown his chances if he’d had one. Might as well keep conversation light for Bebe’s sake.

“Okay. Okay, so riddle me this, man,” Tweek said, kicking his feet forward and backwards on the stool. “Why’d you go into a business rife with weddings, and anniversaries and all that shit?”

“I like flowers. I never said anything about liking people,” flower guy replied, shrugging one shoulder. He seemed to have recovered from the dolphin dick segment of their conversation.

Tweek felt his lip pull back into a skewed smile. “You went into a job where- where you make people happy… and you don’t like people?”

“Yep.”

“You honestly don’t care that your flowers are making someone’s day?” Tweek pushed.

“Nope.”

Tweek laughed. The guy only spread his hands in a helpless gesture.

“And you’re not some sort of herbalist witch doctor using flowers for rituals like resurrecting the dead?” Tweek tried, grinning.

“That question really didn’t go where I was expecting it to. Most people would have asked if I’m actually a drug dealer and this is all a front,” flower guy said around a small smile, shaking his head.

“I’m not most people,” Tweek said breezily. “And more importantly, _wow_ , you’re fucked,” Tweek laughed, sliding back to his feet. “Well it’s been good, flower guy, but I should go and see if Bebe is alright. I guess venue calls are important. Do you have Instagram by the way?”

Flower guy blinked in surprise. “Uh, no.”

“Oh,” Tweek said, feeling a little disappointed. One less follower and one less chance of a date. “Well… you probably should. Good for business.”

Flower guy nodded slowly in response. Tweek shot him a smile and turned away, beginning his journey to the entrance.

“Wait!” Flower guy called out. Perplexed, Tweek turned back around in time to catch flower guy scribbling on something with a pen. A moment later he straightened and held out a card between two long fingers. “Take my card.”

“Sorry. I don’t think I’m really gonna be after flowers much in the future,” Tweek shrugged, sending him a smile. “Unless I die or something. Which isn’t that unlikely, I guess.”

Flower guy’s gaze dropped to his outstretched hand. He scowled lightly and licked his lips. “That’s not why I’m giving it to you,” he said in a slightly smaller voice.

“Oh,” Tweek replied. Realisation set in a second later, bringing his smile back full force. “ _Oh!_ ” He moved back to the counter, reaching out to take the card, accidentally on purpose brushing fingers as he did. It raised a little blush on flower guy’s cheeks.

 _Cute_.

Stepping back, Tweek flipped the card over, taking in the scrawl in blue ink. “I’m assuming the cell number isn’t for the shop?”

“It’s mine,” the flower guy shrugged, cheeks still coloured pink. It made Tweek grin grow giddy.

“Yeah, I guessed that. You’re not great at flirting, you know?” Tweek teased.

Flower guy coloured a darker shade of red. “Thanks for the assessment,” he said, drawing back in on himself a bit.

“It’s not an insult. It’s cute,” Tweek assured him. “Who likes suave guys anyway? I’m not suave by the way. I hope you know that.”

“I’d kind of guessed,” flower guy said, looking more and more embarrassed by the moment.

“I thought you don’t like people,” Tweek said after a moment’s reflection. He was probably risking his chances here, but damn if this guy wasn’t adorable. All Tweek wanted to do was poke him and see if his spikes drew blood or gave way to softness underneath.

“I don’t,” flower guy huffed, folding his arms again. “But you seem alright.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment, but I’ll take it as one,” Tweek laughed.

“It is,” flower guy nodded. “You should.”

“Maybe I will,” Tweek smiled, dropping his eyes to take in the details on the card again. “Well, okay then _Craig_. Maybe see you around?”

“Yeah,” Craig said, trying to look casual. He could barely smother the hopefulness creeping onto his features though. It made him look like an absolute dork. Tweek’s heart gave a little stutter in response. He had a weak spot for dorky, nerdy types.

Although it was easy enough, Tweek still wanted to be the cooler of him and Craig, so he turned around and walked away. He managed to not look back once, even though the temptation was extraordinarily strong.

Bebe was on him the moment that he left the shop.

“So, did you get his number?” She grinned, leaning casually against the brickwork of the shop, smoking a cigarette.

Tweek eyed her for a moment before realisation pounced upon him.

“What- wait did you _seriously_ fake a call to leave me alone with him?” Tweek accused, although he reached for the cigarette like it was a peace offering.

“Obviously. Did it work?” Bebe smirked.

Tweek gave her a disapproving look as he took a drag and reached into his pocket. “Just because you’re all happy and settled doesn’t mean you can go interfering in my life,” he said sternly. He only maintained it for a second though, unable to help bursting into a shit-eating grin. He flicked the card up between two fingers like it was a trophy. In some ways, it sort of was. “Fuck yeah I got his number!”

Bebe crowed victoriously, tossing her head back to let loose a peel of laughter. “Good. He wouldn’t stop sneaking glances at you the entire time we were talking. I was actually just being selfish. You were distracting him.”

“Hey, it’s not often that _I_ am the distraction,” Tweek grinned, flipping her the bird. He took a last drag and dropped the cigarette, stubbing it out with the toe of his boot. “Are you gonna go with him? Because it’s gonna be really awkward for me when I text him to ask him out and you’ve refused his business. Just saying.”

“Are you _serious?_ Have you seen his arrangements? They’re to die for, even if he isn’t a ball of sunshine,” Bebe laughed. Her smirk grew a moment later. “And if you go out with him you can finally be that manic pixie boy dream you’ve always aspired to be.”

Tweek stuck his tongue out at her, leaving her to it as she re-entered the shop, presumably to make arrangements. His focus shifted back to the card held between his fingers, flipping it over and over a few times until he shrugged and pulled out his phone, tapping the number on it into his contact list.

Feeling brave, and high on life, Tweek lifted his phone and typed out a quick message, careful of his twitching fingers. Whether it came to something or nothing, he might as well start somewhere.

[ _Hey flower guy, I never gave you my name. Maybe we could meet up somewhere so I can tell you it?_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the bastard offspring of a conversation with Rachhell and Metro and Flynntervention over what a horribly unfriendly and dorky florist Craig would make, so no small amount of credit goes to them!
> 
> Also I have no skill. If I've messed up tenses, I'm sorry. I find it hard to switch from present in From Ashes :')


End file.
